Confession
by Sleepy-Authoress22
Summary: "Fuckkkk…. " I rolled out the word as he, ambly, trailed his hand over my sides, his fingers teasing my sensitive spots. "What are you…?" I whispered out as he trailed his soft lips up from my neck to my ear. "The devil himself…."


Confession

-x-

_I settled myself down on the bench and sighed. I crossed myself and tapped on the wall softly. I could hear shuffling and a cough, and finally the screen moving aside._

"_Forgive me father, for I have sinned…" I rolled my eyes; I couldn't wait to get this over with._

_There was a soft chuckle and I arched an eyebrow. "What was your sin, my daughter?"_

_I wondered idly what I hadn't heard his voice before, but just figured he was a newbie. I cleared my throat softly. "I damned out precious father." I rolled my eyes again. It wasn't that I didn't believe in 'God'. It was just that I didn't believe very strongly. I opposed some of his 'ways 'and frankly, it cut into my social life. But if I hadn't been such a sucker for my grandfather's guilt trip, I wouldn't even be here. "Oh, and I ate chocolate." I eyed the half eaten chocolate bar in my book bag. A girl couldn't satisfy a stupid frustration any more. "I had vowed not to eat any chocolate for a week, but quickly gave into temptation."_

"_Really? That's all you did?"_

"_Umm… Excuse me?" I turned and stared at the little screen and found myself staring into his inscrutable hazel eyes. "You… You aren't a priest…." Oh, how big of a fool I just made myself look like…_

"_Nopes. I snuck in here to avoid my mom. She was tracking down a priest because she found out I wasn't a virgin." He rolled his eyes._

_I blushed softly as my brain processed his words, picturing naughty things. "Great, another stupid sin…." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Upon hearing his scoff, I re-opened them and looked at him._

"_What isn't a sin nowadays?"_

"_Well, I prefer not to break them. So I shouldn't associate myself with people who do cause, like they say. "If you hand out with three millionaires, you're bound to be the fourth", so, excuse me." I needed to get out as quickly as possible. There was another sin tempting me and this one couldn't be so easily ignored._

_I stood up, ignoring the pulsing in my veins, biting my tongue to keep from voicing my thoughts._

"_Hold up!"I heard his door swing open; blinked in confusion before he opened my door and entered the tiny room. I blushed darker, thanking god for making these rooms dimly lighted._

"_What do you want?" I looked into his eyes for a quick second and looked away quickly. I was sure he was checking me out, eyeing me as if I could fulfill his insatiability. This was not helping; I was falling quickly into the devil's hands._

_He leaned in, pressing himself against me and I cursed under my breath when I shuddered at our entanglement He smirked and licked his lips. "You look even better when you're blushing like this." He cupped my chin and lifted my face to stare into his lustful eyes. "I know wha'cha want…"_

_I shivered and stared dumbly at him. "S-s-s-so…?" Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why couldn't I be sultrier around this guy! My heart beat quickened and skipped a beat as his sexual ambience pervaded through my bones. _

"_Sooooo…." He chuckled and leaned in more. "Don't let your antipathies for me get in the way of your ambitions."_

_This guy had the audacity to say amatory, of all things, was on my set of goals! "Listen here, you arrogant asshole, I don't know where you got such a disdainful idea in your head but-" I cut myself short as a shudder ripped through me. "Fuckkkk…. " I rolled out the word as he, ambly, trailed his hand over my sides, his fingers teasing my sensitive spots. "What are you…?" I whispered out as he trailed his soft lips up from my neck to my ear._

"_The devil himself…."_

_His velvet voice, hot and moist on my ear, threw me over the edge. All morals be damned, I arched my back up, pressing hard on him. I could feel his arousal through his pants. I whimpered as he brushed his lips over my neck and softly pressed his lips right under my jaw._

_My heart beat had accelerated, quickly spiraling into overdrive._

"_Better be careful, don't wanna give ya a heart attack." He smirked at me before pressing his lips onto mine._

"_Mmmm…." I moaned against his lips, my anxiety suddenly dissipating. I was not anxious as we continued to kiss, our tongues battling for dominance._

_Our hands fumbled, bumping into the other's as we hastily stripped one another. He paused and captured my face in his hands. "Beautiful…."_

"_I love you…." I whispered softly and he chuckled._

"Oi, what did I tell you about the fucking fluff!" He ripped the papers out of my hand and began to cross out the last few lines.

"Inuyasha! They can't just fucking have sex out of nowhere! I mean, c'mon, they just meet!" I tried to snatch them back from his hands, but I was no match for him hanyou strength.

"But that's the point, wench! It's more tainted, more interesting for the readers!" He glared at me and I glared back.

"It's stupid! No girl would ever do that!" I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back down.

"Have you ever watched a porno? LOTS of girls do that! This guy, he must be thrilled to be fucking such an uptight bitch, having her submit to him, fulfill his needs…."

"More like lucky! If he hadn't gotten her in the heat of the moment they wouldn't have ever done anything!"

"Bullshit!"

"Fuck you!"

"Alright!"

And we made crazy, passionate love on his bed.

Curling up next to him, I placed my head on his chest.

"I love you Kagome." He toyed with the ends of my hair, smiling softly at me.

"I love you too Inuyasha." I placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"Mmm Babe?"

"I think they should be role playing, and falling stray from the script, they tell each other they love one another."

"Fineeee…. But it has to be at the end."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no!"

"Oi! Wench, don't make me take you again!" But even as he said this, he already had me pinned down underneath him, kissing my neck.

"I dare you!"

-x-


End file.
